


For A Moment

by butimbroken



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric/Sookie. He let himself enjoy it, if only for a moment. Set during 'Fresh Blood.' COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Moment

This was not exactly how he pictured the first time he sunk his fangs into Sookie's delicate, smooth and perfect flesh. Nor is this how he wanted it. But there was nothing he could do about that now.

Eric put it off as long as he could, but then the time came. Taking one more moment, he let his eyes drift over her, then he went for her. She screamed and she struggled and as much as he would have liked to believe it was just Russell she was fighting against, he knew better.

He did his best to calm her, trying to be as gentle as he possibly could, hell, even praying to whatever there might be out there. Not just for her to calm of course, but for her to make it out of this mess alive. Eric let his hands slide down her body, caressing her hips, smoothing down her spine... trying to somehow get the message across to her that he was sorry. Very un-Eric Northman, but when it came to this human, there seemed to be a lot of that to go around.

Eric knew he needed to stay focused, now more than ever, but he couldn't resist savoring this woman, possibly for the last time, the sight of her, the smell of her, the taste of her, the feel of her. He was drinking her blood, something he'd wanted even before laying eyes on her. Of course, against her will, but still. He had her under him... in a way, though again not as he wanted, with her wanting this just as bad as he. Eric closed his eyes and let everything else fall away, just for a moment.


End file.
